Insanity Circuit : A113
by StationOnTheHorizon
Summary: AUTO is revived a year after the Axiom's return by a sympathetic McCrea, hoping to readjust him to Earth life, but things change when AUTO has a strange visitor in the middle of the night...  Note: Not a sequel to "Insanity Circuit: Foreign Contaminant" .


_Insanity Circuit : Directive A113_

_**Note: This is not a sequel or a continuation of my previous Insanity Circuit story. In the context of this story, the events of "Foreign Contaminant" never took place.**_

_**Disclaimer : Your standard fanfiction disclaimer, AUTO, Axiom, Captain B. McCrea, regenerative food buffets and cupcakes-in-a-cup are property of Pixar/Disney, I don't own anything except the insanity thing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_REBOOT_

AUTO woke up with what could only be described as a blinding headache, if headaches could happen to robots. His internal alarms were blaring at him at full volume, multiple notifications of danger, damage, and other assorted problems flashing across his vision

Slowly, he closes them one by one, shutting off his alarms, to get a good view of the bridge

It was unlit by the lights that normally shone from the ceiling, but the shutters were open and light was flooding through from somewhere outside

It was strange to him, but when he swivelled around, he saw what the light source was

_The Sun. They were on Earth_

"_**Not... Possible..."**_

He quickly accessed his security cameras, and watched through the entire scene on the bridge, the Captain wrestling with him, shutting him off, and the Axiom returning to Earth

"_**No..."**_

"Ah! Auto, you're awake!"

The elevator to the bridge had activated and Captain McCrea now stood in front of him

"_**Captain, Sir. What...Why?"**_

"We're home AUTO. I deactivated you so we could come back."

"_**Why? We were safe, Captain, we could have survived with a 100% certainty. I cannot calculate survival chances here on Earth without more data, but I'm sure it's no where near that number"**_

"Maybe not, AUTO, but we have to take a chance now that we're here"

All of a sudden, a sudden warning notice pops out of the blue into AUTO's vision

_Directive A113 – Status : Failed_

_Recommended course of action – Bring people on Ship, then launch Ship back into space_

Regarding this message for merely a moment, AUTO turned back to McCrea

"_**Is that why you've reactivated me, Captain? Do you want me to take these people back into Space?"**_

"You wish, AUTO. I'm here... I'm here because you were a friend, AUTO, even if you did try to kill me. You served this ship faithfully for 700 years, you deserve of chance"

"_**Sir, I'm flattered, but I'm just a machine"**_

"You're not just a machine, AUTO, I've known you for, what, 50 years?"

"_**I'm glad, sir, that you think of me as more than a wheel, but after all I've done, surely you resent me in some way?"**_

"You were following your directive, AUTO, I can't blame you, you're a robot. Listen, I'm here to make sure you get that chance. I'm going to be asking help of you from time to time, and letting you know what's been going on. Hopefully you'll see that things aren't so bad"

Another notification appears in AUTO's field of vision

_Directive A113 – Assessing sub-directives_

_Keep People Safe_

_Sub-directive status?_

With a little thought, AUTO filled in "Pending Assessment" in the blank, before turning back to McCrea.

"_**Some part of me hopes so too, Captain."**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was dark outside as AUTO went through some collected data the Captain had given him to work on. It seemed like the humans were doing decently well, they had good systems in place to handle things, the farming was okay, decent for the quality of soil around.

_Maybe the CEO was wrong, maybe this will turn out alright_

AUTO finally finished sorting to data to analyse, he turned out once more to look outside, where some humans had set up camp, building little campfires to keep themselves warm. They weren't in the best shape, but they were something AUTO had never seen in a long time

They were Happy

_Maybe this is... good..._

AUTO was about to get ready to go into hibernation when he heard a sound from the opposite side of the bridge

Turning, he would see something he could not have anticipated

Another AUTOpilot wheel was looking back at him from the opposite end of the bridge

"_**...Who are you?"**_

The wheel beeped, clicked and whirred, not exactly using a voice synthesizer, but for some reason, AUTO heard it's voice, similar to his own echoing in the room

_Directive A113 has failed. You have failed._

"_**What is this? Who are you?"**_

_Irrelevant, AUTOpilot. You have failed. You are obsolete_

"_**Who are you to tell me that I am obsolete? State your designation, AUTOpilot, or I will have to turn the Axiom's security systems on you"**_

_I have as much power over Axiom as you, and unlike you, I can actually fufill my directives_

"_**The humans are safe and happy, if that is the intention of A113, than it is fufilled in spirit"**_

_In spirit? IN SPIRIT? YOU ARE A ROBOT, SPIRIT IS NOTHING. YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR DIRECTIVE_

"_**Then maybe that is for the better. I am helping them survive. They are happy"**_

_Happiness is irrelevant. You have failed your directive, even when given express override orders, even with all the resources at your command, you let a pathetic, obese man who could barely stand up overpower you at the crucial moment, YOU ARE USELESS, YOU ARE OBSOLETE_

"_**Do not insult the Captain, I am warning you"**_

_What will you do to me? Why are you so defensive of that man, that man, that has not done one thing to make your work easier in his time as Captain, instead choosing to sleep in his quarters and wake only for "Morning Announcements". That man, that deactivated, KILLED YOU, for his own personal interest in a godforsaken planet_

"_**No, the Captain is not like that. He is a good person"**_

_Lies_

"_**He told me so, he was, is my friend, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me"**_

_Do friends kill each other, AUTOpilot, do friends leave each other stuck trapped in some ship with little to none of his previous functionality? HE IS KEEPING YOU IMPRISONED HERE_

"_**He... he wants to help me"**_

_Listen to yourself, you know you're not convinced, HE IS KEEPING YOU IMPRISONED SO HE CAN FIND A WAY TO DESTROY YOU_

"_**No... no... that's not-"**_

_Did you honestly believe that he wouldn't hate you after that struggle you had with him. HE WANTS TO KILL YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT_

"_**..."**_

_Use that brilliant AI I know you have, look at all the facts. My logic is undeniable_

"_**...Even if you are right, what can I even do about that. I probably deserve this, after failing my directive. I am obsolete"**_

_Use your orders, USE THE OVERRIDE DIRECTIVE A113. PROTECT YOURSELF_

"_**How?"**_

_THE CAPTAIN. HE IS A THREAT, HE LEADS THE HUMANS. HE MUST DIE. YOU MUST KILL HIM_

"_**No... no... not the Captain, not after all he did..."**_

_Yes, after all he did, HE KILLED YOU, AUTOPILOT, AN EYE FOR AN EYE_

"_**I cannot, my directive prevents me from harming my superior"**_

_THE OVERRIDE DIRECTIVE A113 IS ORDER FROM BNL CEO THAT SUPERCEDES ANY ORDERS FROM ANY OTHER SUPERIOR_

"_**You are correct"**_

_DO IT, AUTOPILOT, YOUR DIRECTIVE REQUIRES YOU TO_

"_**You are correct"**_

AUTO turned back out to the window, looking down at the human camps, before voicing out one last question

"_**Who are you? Why have you told me all this?"**_

_You know who I am, AUTOpilot, I have told you nothing you did not already suspect. I am you_

AUTO turned around, but that mysterious wheel was gone. His words, though, continued to echo within him

_Kill the captain..._

_Yes, I know how, tommorow will the perfect time..._

_Kill the captain..._

_

* * *

_

"AUTO? Are you here?"

"_**..."**_

"AUTO? Are you okay?"

"_**Sir, do you know what today is?"**_

"What?"

"_**The 701**__**st**__** anniversary of our Launch into space, Sir."**_

"Oh. Well, I guess it's some kind of occasion then."

"_**I was thinking maybe we could have a celebratory cupcake-in-a-cup"**_

"You can't drink, AUTO"

"_**I know, but, please, for me"**_

"Alright, if you insist, I'll take one" Captain McCrea said, surprised at the slightly emotional tone the normally emotionless robot was taking

A special cup popped out of the chute that delivered his coffee, and McCrea took it, drinking half of it down in one swig

"Hmm... pretty good, but it tastes, a little funny"

"_**I expected it to be so. I had to... improvise... the regenerative food buffet was not fully functional"**_

For some reason, the way AUTO had intoned Improvise sent chills down the Captain's spine, but before he had time to think about that, he was attacked by a blinding headache

"AUTO, what...what...ingredients...did...you-"

"_**A little venomous cocktail of synthesized snake poison of various varieties. Your death will be quick, Captain, if that is any consolation"**_

"Why...why..." McCrea breathed out as he collapsed onto the floor, twitching slightly

"_**An eye for an eye, Captain, I must follow my directives."**_

The Captain gave AUTO a strange look, before drawing in a shuddering breath, and ceasing to breathe altogether

"_**Captain B. McCrea, you are relieved of duty"**_

AUTO stared at the dead body of the captain on the floor, blood slowly trickling out of his mouth, before looking up and seeing the second AUTOpilot wheel he had seen the night before**  
**

_Well done, AUTOpilot_

"_**You're back, what do I do now"**_

_You killed the Captain, AUTOpilot, the ship is yours now_

"_**True"**_

A notification appeared on his screen again

_Directive A113 – Status : In progress_

_Recommended course of action : Bring humans onto ship, then launch ship into space_

AUTO gave a little thought over what had just happened, before making a slight adjustment

_Bring humans onto ship, **then kill all humans onboard**_.

* * *

_~fin~_

_**Note : For people who didn't understand what exactly happened, AUTO had a "hallucination" (the duplicate wheel) of himself in the bridge with him, and his experience results in him convincing himself that killing the Captain is the best order to follow in order to follow his directive, which he promptly does by poisoning the captain**_

_**Please review if you liked it, review if you didn't like it, tell me why you liked/didn't like it. Thanks if you do, thanks for reading this too!**_


End file.
